Conventionally, as an absorbent article for absorbing a predetermined liquid such as menstrual blood, an absorbent article that is entirely formed in a sheet-like shape, including an absorbent layer for absorbing the predetermined liquid, a liquid permeable top sheet for covering a skin contacting surface of the absorbent layer, and a liquid impermeable back surface sheet for covering a clothing side surface of the absorbent layer, can be exemplified. Such an absorbent article, which is substantially sheet-shaped, is used in contact with an excretory part, and directly absorbs the liquid such as menstrual blood discharged from the excretory part. Various improvements have been made thereto in order to prevent menstrual blood and the like, which runs along a predetermined groove of a wearer's body, from contacting clothing and the like.
For example, a means for preventing leakage of menstrual blood includes wings projecting in a width direction, provided on both sides of an absorbent article, for fixing the absorbent article by being folded back toward underwear, and for raising an absorbent core in a vicinity of an excretory part of menstrual blood toward the excretory part in order to make the absorbent core adhere to the excretory part in order to absorb menstrual blood. However, such absorbent articles may not appropriately follow movement of a wearer's body and change in body surface shape due to movement.
In contrast, an absorbent article is proposed including a lower absorbent core fixed to an absorbent article main body and an upper absorbent core independent therefrom, in which an elastic, stretchable intermediate sheet disposed in a longitudinal direction between the upper absorbent core and the lower absorbent core pushes up the upper absorbent core and makes the upper absorbent core adhere to a wearer's body, in order to improve followability with respect to an excretory part (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152957).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152957